Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $8\dfrac{3}{8}+17\dfrac{2}{8} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {8} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {17} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {8} + {17} + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=25 + {\dfrac{3}{8}} + {\dfrac{2}{8}}$ Add the fractions: $= 25+\dfrac{5}{8}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 25\dfrac{5}{8}$